Different life
by infinitely-dreamer
Summary: Everyone thought that her life was perfect, but it wasn't true. Isabelle Grey wasn't happy because her father, Christian Grey, never really loved her. But what will happen when a young woman, Anastasia Steele, comes into their lives? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

This life isn't perfect for anybody. Some people suffer from poverty, the other from the violence or disasters or diseases. All have their own reasons. Isabelle had her reason too. Everyone around saw her life as perfect. She had everything a teenager could ever want. Almost everybody was jealous of her… But in reality she wasn't happy…

Her dad was the Christian Grey, the most popular and sexy bachelor throughout Seattle. Everyone thought that the dad like he is such a dream but it wasn't like that. Of course, he loved Isabelle very much, she was his everything but he was working, working, and working…It made Isabelle feel lonely and unloved.

And Happiness was her greatest dream.

Isabelle walked into the apartment and sighed. She was at it alone again. She quickly went to her room, changed her clothes and walked to the kitchen, singing. She did it usually, in order not to feel lonely.

Walking to the kitchen her eyes caught the door which she was never allowed to open. She had wondered what was in that room, in fact, she was really curious. But she knew that the door was locked all the time and she will probably never see what's inside.

"A sky full of starssss" Isabelle sang as she finally reached the kitchen. She went straight to the fridge and opened it. She took out a plate of vegetable salad and walked to the table. She was about to start singing again when the lift door opened.

She heard steps and after a few minutes her dad entered the kitchen. He walked to her and kissed on top of her head.

"Hi, sweetie," He greeted and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Hi," Isabelle said sadly and looked down at her plate. She wanted to hug Christian so bad , because he was practically the only one of her family, but he never allowed anyone to touch him. And she wanted to know why, because she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was sixteen years old, but she was so much more mature than that.

"How was your day?" He asked and sat down on the chair oppose Isabelle.

"Well, it was long and boring…" She replied and looked at her dad. "How was yours?"

"It was boring too, you know I missed you and I think we should spend some time together," He stated, making Isabelle choke her food. Throughout 16 years he had never said that he missed her. Sometimes it even made her feel unloved even more. She thought that his life would be so much better without him.

"If you wouldn't send me to my grandparents every weekend, everything could be different," She said without looking at him. Christian put his glass on the table and sighed.

"You know I work a lot."

"Oh, really, Christian, really?" She always called him 'Christian' when they were arguing. And although they didn't talk a lot, most of the time they argued. "Maybe you should stop lying and tell me everything about yourself? After all, you are my father, or not?"

"Isabelle, don't you dar-"

"Don't I dare what? Talk to you like that? And what are you going to do? You're a stranger in my life, dear Mr. Grey," She stated and stood up. "Even Taylor was a better father to me." With that she rushed out of the kitchen to the room.

She shut the door behind herself, and collapsed on her bed crying. She was so tired of the life like that. All she wanted to do was have a normal life.

"Isabelle, let me in," Christian said calmly although he wasn't calm at all.

"Go away," She shouted but Christian ignored her and entered the room anyway. He groaned when he saw his daughter crying and walked to her bed.

"Belle," He whispered. He didn't know what to do. Of course, he could hug her but he wasn't sure if it was a good decision, so he just sat there. "I'm… I'm so sorry that I'm not a father you deserve…" He said after a while.

Isabelle sat up and wiped away her tears. "You know, we could have a normal life if you wouldn't have so many secrets… I'm your daughter, and I'm already grown up, dad, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Isabelle…" He started but the doorbell rang cut Christian off. He groaned but stood up to open the door. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and hugged a pillow to her chest. She was glad that he came out because he wasn't going to say anything good anyway.

Christian walked to the lift door and waited for someone to come out. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he had no idea what was there. After a few moments the door opened and a beautiful Anastasia Steele walked out of the elevator.

"Ana?" Christian asked surprised. She walked to him and pecked his lips shyly before giving him a small sad smile.

"You forgot…" She said quietly and looked down at her hands.

"Of course not, baby," He said quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. His lips immediately found hers as his arms pressed her to his body. He had forgotten about their date but he wasn't going to let her know.

When Isabelle heard a female voice, she immediately sat up in the bed. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. She couldn't believe that in their apartment was a real woman. The only woman, who sometimes comes there, despite Gail, was Elena but Elena's voice was different.

Curiously, Isabelle walked out of her room and went to the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw her dad kissing a woman… because one part of her also thought that Christian was gay…

"Wow," It came out of her mouth before she could stop it. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand and turned around to leave before they saw her, but it was too late.

"Isabelle," Christian's voice was calm but strong. Isabelle stopped and turned around. Christian took Anastasia's hand, smiled at her with reassurance. They hadn't talked about meeting with Christian's daughter although she had already met part of his family. "Belle, this is my girlfriend Anastasia, Ana, this is Isabelle, my daughter," Christian introduced girls to each other and smiled to both of them.

"A girlfriend?" Isabelle asked carefully. She had to stop herself from gasping. A girlfriend? She had never seen Ana before, damn, she hadn't even seen her father with a woman and he introduces his girlfriend. It was quite a shock for her.

"Yes, my girlfriend," Christian repeated and smiled to Isabelle.

Ana stood there uncomfortably. Of course, she knew that she was going to meet Christian's daughter anyway but she was afraid of that. Teenagers aren't the most supportive people and she was afraid of Isabelle's reaction. Although Christian had ensured that Isabelle will not object, Ana was still afraid. And now, they met so unexpectedly…

"It's nice to meet you," Ana finally managed to say. Isabelle gave her a strange look. "If you thought that your father was gay, I understand you, I thought the same," Suddenly Ana said without even realizing it. Christian narrowed his eyes at her, but Isabelle's laugh fixed it all.

"Oh my God, I was 100 percent sure he was gay," Isabelle laughed and looked at Christian. "You were seeing someone and you didn't tell me? That's a shame," She shook her head, giggling.

Christian's serious expression was changed by a smile. His girl laugh always made him happy and right now he couldn't be happier than both of his girls were by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! **

**Omg, I don't even know what to say. LOL**

**Thank you for reviews! Thank you for reading my story it really means a lot. **

**I'm new here, when I posted the first chapter I didn't even know how to put a Author's note. LOL** **As you can see, english isn't my native language, so there may be mistakes. ** **Once again, thank you for reading my story! I hope you will like this part. ** **P.S. I DON'T OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY CHARACTERS.**

_Chapter 2_

Isabelle had so many questions in her mind. She wanted to ask how they met, when they met but the biggest question she wanted to ask was why didn't he tell her about it. She was really hurt, but on the other hand Christian didn't tell her anything, so she was kind of expected something like that from him.

"I should go to my room," Isabelle said and looked to Ana, "It was nice to meet you," She added before turning on her hell and walking to her room. She walked as fast as she could because she really didn't want to be there with them.

"You really don't have a good relationship, do you?" Ana asked when Isabelle closed the door behind herself. Christian just rolled his eyes and walked to the table to pour himself a glass of wine. Ana shook her head and sat down on the couch.

"I have told you that my relationship with her was the same as my life: it's fucked up, Ana." He stated and took a sip of wine. "But we don't have to talk about it right now. It's not your problem." He added. Sitting down on the couch beside Ana, he wrapped one hand around her shoulder and kissed on top of her head.

Ana sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She, just like Isabelle, wanted to ask so many questions, but she knew he wouldn't answer them. She already knew his darkest secrets but she did not know anything about his daughter. Only that her name was Isabelle and she was 16 year old.

"Tell me about her," Ana asked but Christian just shook his head. "Why don't you like to talk about her? You have an awesome daughter, Christian. You should definitely be proud of her." She tried again but Christian ignore her question and started kissing her neck.

"Let's not talk about it"

The whole month had passed since Isabelle met Ana but it was their first and last meeting. Christian had never talked to Isabelle about Ana, and Isabelle hadn't asked about her either. Their lives were like before, nothing had changed.

But one morning, Isabelle got the surprise. When she walked to the kitchen, she found there Christian and Anastasia sitting and laughing. Surprise was not only that Ana was there; bigger surprise was to see Christian laughing. During 16 years, it was the first time, when she saw him laughing.

Once again she realized that she had no connection with her father. They were just strangers who lived under the same roof.

She decided that it was better if she would leave without Christian noticing, so she quietly turned around and rushed to the elevator. She was about to leave when Gail's sweet voice made her stop.

"Good morning, Belle,"

"Morning," Isabelle stopped walked and turned to face Gail. She smiled to a woman and gave her a quick hug.

"Aren't you going to have a breakfast?" Gail asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just not hungry today. I'm going to school," She tried to think of a good excuse but failed.

"Is it because of Ana?"

"No, of course not." Isabelle shook her head immediately. Gail gave her a look making Belle sigh. "For the first time in my life, I heard him laughing." She whispered and leaned against the wall. "With each passing day I understand that Christian doesn't love me. He has his life and he is so much happier without me. Look at him now. He has Ana and he can't be happier."

"Isabelle, it's not like that," Gail shook her head.

"You know me from the day I started living here. You saw how he talked to me, how he acted. You don't need to be a specialist to understand that he doesn't love me. At first I thought that he can't love but this morning I realized that he's in love with Ana. And I'm happy for them, but I wish he would tell me why he never loved me…" With the last words, tears filled Isabelle's eyes.

"That's not true…" Isabelle heard Christian's voice. She looked up and saw him standing right in front of her. Gail quickly walked away leaving them alone.

"It's true." Isabelle whispered and wiped away a few tears which rolled down her cheeks. "You don't love me. You never did. Life is life." She shrugged and was about to turn around but Christian grabbed her hand.

"You don't know anythi-"

"Don't touch me," Isabelle shouted and pushed him away. "Don't touch me, Christian."

"Don't talk to me like that," He couldn't control his anger anymore. He had tried so hard to be a father she deserved but he had failed. He had failed so badly. He loved her but he didn't know how to show it. He had issues and it affected everybody around him.

"Oh, fuck you," She shouted out and ran out of the apartment, crying. She was so tired of all that drama with her father. She just wanted to run away and hide from everybody.

Christian groaned and turned around. He found Ana standing there with teary eyes. She had seen their short conversation and she felt so bad for both of them.

She walked to Christian and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck. It was all she could do at the moment. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Ana was the only one who Christian could trust. She was his pillar for a few months now and he couldn't imagine what he would do if she wasn't there…

"Everything's going to be okay, just give her some time," Ana whispered after a while.

"Thank you," He whispered back and closed his eyes tightly.

It was late and dark outside but Isabelle didn't want to go home. She didn't see a reason to go back home. She didn't want to be somewhere where no one wanted her. She couldn't go to her friends, she didn't want to go to her grandparents either. She knew the only place where she could go.

Wiping away the tears, she started walking dark streets to the one and only friend of her dad: Elena Lincoln.

After a few minutes, Isabelle reached Elena's house. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Elena, but at least she could try. She called the doorbell and after a few minutes the door were opened.

"Hi," Isabelle said quietly, looking at Elena. She couldn't help but stare at teary Elena's eyes and red nose. She definitely had been crying a lot. Looked like everybody had their own problems. "What's wrong?" Isabelle asked and immediately hugged Elena.

Elena and Isabelle had had a good relationship. Elena had been kind of a mother to Isabelle, maybe even a friend.

"Come in, sweetie," Elena said when they pulled away. She faked a smile and let Isabelle in.

Isabelle put down her bag and followed Elena to the room. She sat down on the couch and waited until Elena joined her on the couch with a glass of wine.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I had an argument with my dad…" Isabelle whispered and looked up to the ceiling. She didn't want to cry again but the tears were already in her eyes.

"Poor Christian. I had an argument with him too. Your dad is being an asshole these days." She groaned and drank her wine. "You know, he's changed since he met that girl, Anastasia. I don't like her. I don't like her at all."

"I think Ana makes him happy," Isabelle shrugged. Elena couldn't help but started laughing sarcastically.

"Oh my God, you really think that girl could make your father happy? I don't think so," She took another sip of her wine. "Your dad couldn't be happy with a girl like she. He needs something more, someone better than she could ever be."

"Why do you say so? I think Ana is good for him," Isabelle didn't agree.

"Good? Baby, you don't understand anything."

"Then help me understand,"

"Sweetie, you need to grow up."

"Grow up? I'm grown up, don't you see?" Isabelle started shouting. She just lost her temper. "He never really loved me, I grew up without love. You still don't think I'm not grown up?" The tears filled her eyes as she looked at Elena. "You have no idea how many nights I spent crying because I wanted to know something about my mom but he wouldn't tell me. I wanted to be loved but he never loved me. I don't understand why he took me after my mom's death. I don't understand why he needed me. Why, Elena, why?" She shouted, shaking her head.

"Because he felt guilty…" Elena said and poured another glass of wine.

"What?"

"He felt guilty. She loved him so much, just like me, and then he left her. The contract ended and he asked her to leave like every other woman."

"What contract? What are you talking about?" Isabelle was lost.

"Oh, you're too young to understand this…"

"You're talking about my mom. Tell me everything," Isabelle insisted.

"Your mom was a submissive. After three months her and your father contract ended, and even thought she loved him, he wanted her out. She got pregnant on purpose thinking that he will stay with her but he told her that he will pay for her and she will be able to give you a good life. She didn't want a life like that so after you were born she killed herself. Christian felt guilty so he kept you." Elena told it as some kind of a tale. She was so drunk and so depressed that Christian didn't want to be with her, that she didn't even care about the girl she used to love. "I advise you to stay away from Christian because he is a sadist. He's a monster, sweetie."

Isabelle was sitting on the couch with the tears streaming down her face. She was crying hysterically. How could this be true? Her brain couldn't function with the information she had just got. So turned out that he had really never loved her. And her mom was a whore, probably. No one wanted her in this world. No one needed her.

She managed to stand up and somehow walked out of Elena's house. She wrapped her hands tightly around herself and went into the darkness, hoping that tomorrow will never come. She really didn't want to live anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. **

**Hi, guys! **

**Here is another chapter of my story! Thank you for reading and thank you for your review! It means so much to me! I hope you are still interested in this story and this chapter won't dissapoint you. :)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Nice reading. :) **

_**Chapter 3**_

Christian was working in his work room, when Anastasia walked in without knocking. Christian looked up from his work and met Ana's worried face. He immediately stood up and walked to her. His heart just couldn't take a view of sad Ana's face.

"Baby," He whispered, kissing on top of her head. "What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her and stroking her back.

"Isabelle didn't come back, Christian," She said, pulling away. Christian's face immediately got serious. He turned around and walked back to his desk. Sitting down, he grabbed some papers and started reading them. He literally ignored Ana. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ana asked, loudly.

"I'm sure everything is fine with her," Christian simply replied. "If you don't mind, I have some work to do. I would like to be alone," He stated.

Ana's eyes widened. She could already fell tears streaming down her face. She knew Christian had issues, he had another view of the world but she couldn't understand how he managed to be so cold with his own biological daughter. At that moment Ana realized why Isabelle thought that Christian didn't love her.

"You're an asshole, Christian. I'm going home," Ana's words made Christian look up from his papers but she wasn't there anymore. She rushed out of the room shutting the door behind herself. She was really furious about the way Christian acted.

She quickly walked to the hallway and grabbed her coat. She could hear Christian's steps, so she quickly walked out of the apartment and entered the elevator. She needed to escape from him. She couldn't be at the same room with person who treated his daughter the way Christian did.

Anastasia stepped out of the building and sighed. Maybe she overreacted? One side of her wanted to come back and apologize, but the other was really happy for what she did. Maybe it will make him think about his behavior.

Although it was already dark, Ana decided to take a walk. She had to think about everything that had happening during the last month. From first meeting, she felt something to Christian. She couldn't describe what it was. It may be love but she wasn't sure because she had never been in love with someone before. Despite the fact that they had known each other just for a few months, she couldn't imagine her life without him. But the way he acted with Isabelle made her think about everything again. Perhaps she believed in him too much? Maybe he wasn't the person she imagined?

"Damn," She cursed. Everything was so difficult. Why couldn't she fall in love with someone more easier?

She continued walking, until she saw a shadow. She looked closer to the shadow and gasped. It was a human. And if she was right, the human was laying on the ground. Anastasia immediately rushed to the person and she was right: it was a human. A girl to be exact.

"Isabelle?" Anastasia gasped as she walked closer and saw a familiar face. She immediately kneeled to the girl and started shaking her but the response she got was just a quiet cry. "Isabelle, come on, look at me," Ana asked.

Isabelle lifted her gaze for a second and met Ana's eyes but after that second, she started sobbing even more. Ana managed to sit Isabelle up, and to Ana's surprise, as soon as Isabelle was sat up, she hugged Ana tightly and cried. Ana sighed and hugged Isabelle too, trying not to try.

After a few minutes, Isabelle calmed a little bit though some tears were still running down her cheeks.

"You're going to get sick. Let's go, okay?" Anastasia suggested carefully. She didn't want to make Isabelle cry again.

"I don't want to go home," Isabelle whispered and wiped away the tears. She looked up at the sky, and no matter how hard she tried to stay strong, she broke down again. She remembered Elena's words about her mom, and that no one loved her. No one needed her.

"Hey," Ana said, wrapping her hands around Isabelle. "Shh, it's going to be alright, okay? We can go to my place. We can have a cup of coffee and talk about something what would make you feel better, what do you think?" She tried to get a positive answer but Isabelle just shook her head.

"I don't want to go anywhere… I want to die…"

"Wow, no way," Ana almost shouted. "We're going to my place, that's it." Ana grabbed Isabelle's hand and started to almost drag her.

"Come in," Anastasia unlocked the door and opened them widely. Isabelle doubted for a moment but then stepped inside. Ana followed her and stepped inside too. "Let's go to the kitchen, I will make us a tea, okay?" She suggested and locked the door.

Isabelle didn't feel comfortable there. Despite everything what was killing her in her head, she felt bad even more because she thought that Ana hated her. She had no reason to think so, but she just felt so.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" Ana asked and poured water into the kettle. Isabelle sat down on the chair in the kitchen quietly and looked down at her hands.

"Tea, please," She said quietly. Ana gave her a small smile and nodded her head turning to the kettle. Everything was so uncomfortable. Ana had no idea what to say to Isabelle, but she tried her best to keep a conversation.

"So," Anastasia sat down in front of Isabelle and looked at the girl. She wanted to ask what happened to Isabelle but she didn't ask about it, she didn't want to ruin their first conversation. "I should call your father…"

"No, no, please, don't call Christian. I don't want to see him," Isabelle shook her head repeatedly as the tears filled her eyes again. She couldn't see him right now. Not after she had learned the truth about what really happened.

"Okay," Ana nodded and stood up to turn off the kettle. She decided that it's better to wait until Isabelle will call down completely, then she would call Christian… Or maybe she would call Grace because after all Christian didn't care about Isabelle anyway.

Anastasia sat down again and looked at Isabelle, who was crying again. The girl looked somewhere away as the tears rolled down her cheeks as a waterfall. It broke Ana's heart. She didn't know Isabelle well but she already cared for her and seeing her like that hurt Ana.

"Hey, baby, don't cry," Anastasia said and walked to Isabelle. She hugged the girl tightly and Isabelle immediately broke down into sobs. No one had hugged her like that. And it was all she needed. A tight hug could turn her life around but no one had done that. No one was there for her, and suddenly Ana, a girl, who Isabelle didn't like very much at first, was the one who could change her life.

After a few minutes, Isabelle calmed down. She, unwillingly, pulled away from Ana. Isabelle wiped away the tears from her cheeks and smiled to Ana. Ana returned the smile and sat down to her previous seat. Pushing the cup of tea to Isabelle, Ana suggested to drink the tea.

"Let's talk about something, shall we?" Ana suggested as both of them finished drinking their tea. Isabelle shrugged and looked around again.

"How… How did you meet Christian?" Isabelle asked, making Anastasia smile. It was a story, which Ana could tell with pleasure.

"I interviewed him for student's magazine. And then, I saw him a few more times and somehow we ended up together. Although I don't really know what is happening between us because one day he acts like he feels something to me but other he acts like I'm nothing to him… It's very confusing," Ana breathed out, "But love is worth fighting," She added and looked at Isabelle with a smile on her face.

"How long do you know each other?"

"Three months, I guess, but I'm not really sure. Time with him runs so fast, I lost count," Ana said, smiling.

"Oh, I wish the same would be to me. He hates me…" Isabelle whispered and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to cry again, so she immediately asked another question. "Do you live here alone?"

"No, I live here with my friend Kate. She's dating your uncle Elliot."

"Oh my God. Damn, I didn't know Elliot was dating someone. But, on the other hand, it's Elliot, it's not a surprise," Isabelle laughed. Ana couldn't help but smile widely: she heard Isabelle laughing for the first time and she couldn't be happier.

Later that evening, after a long conversation about everything, Isabelle fell asleep in the living room. Ana quietly closed the door and let Isabelle sleep. She deserved rest after such a long and stressing day.

Anastasia walked to the kitchen and took her phone. She started dialing Christian's number but then quickly deleted it. Christian wasn't worth knowing where Isabelle is. Ana shook her head and dialed Grey's house number.

It didn't take a second until Grace picked up.

"Isabelle is with me," Ana said, calming a very nervous Grace down. Christian had already told to Grey's that Isabelle ran away but he hadn't explained why she did that.

"Thank you, God. When Christian told Isabelle was missing I thought I will never see her again…. Is she okay?" Grace sighed.

"Yes, she's fine. She's sleeping right now. I will bring her to your house tomorrow in the morning, okay?"

"Sure." Grace said and paused for a moment. "Thank you, Ana, thank you for everything," She added and hanged up.

Ana smile, putting her phone to the kitchen cupboard. She sighed and walked to her room to rest a little bit too. After all, it was a long day for her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys! Here is a new chapter of my story! **

**Thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing! It means a lot to me! **

**Please, let me know what you think about this chapter. :) **

**I know you like it. **

**Nice reading. :) **

**CHAPTER 4**

Isabelle woke up and panicked. Where the hell she was?

She slowly looked around the room and remembered that she was at Ana's place. Sighing, she closed her eyes again. The memories from last day came back into her head, making her emotional again. The tears started rolling down her cheeks as she remembered every single word Elena had said.

Isabelle hugged a pillow tightly and tried her hardest not to sob. She couldn't let Ana see her like that. She hated when people saw her crying and after yesterday she hated it even more. She thought about how Ana had acted yesterday, and it made her cry harder. Anastasia was a stranger but she acted better than Isabelle's biologic father.

"Good morning," Isabelle heard a voice. She immediately wiped away the tears and faked a smile, before sitting up in the bed and meeting Anastasia's honest smile. Ana was already showered and dressed.

"Morning," Isabelle said back. The crying had made an effect to her voice: it was snapping and obtuse. Ana gave her a small sad smile and sat down on the edge of the couch, where Isabelle had slept.

"How are you feeling today?" Anastasia asked, and looked at Isabelle's face. Isabelle just shrugged and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to talk with Ana, she didn't want Ana to ask her about what happened yesterday. She didn't want her to know the terrible true.

"I'm good, thank you," Isabelle lied and faked another smile. Ana shook her head: she wasn't stupid, she knew Isabelle wasn't saying the truth.

"Look, Isabelle, I know that we don't know each other, but you can trust me. If you think that I support your father, then you're wrong. I don't know why he acts the way he acts, but I wish I could understand him." Ana said, looking straight into Isabelle's eyes.

"Thank you," Isabelle whispered, because if she would say it out loud, Ana would understand that she was almost crying. But Ana understood it anyway.

"Come here," Anastasia said and pulled Isabelle closer, wrapping her hands around the girl. Isabelle hugged Anastasia back tightly and let herself break down.

Isabelle couldn't describe how she was feeling right then. One part of her thought that her life was falling apart but other thought that maybe it's a new begging.

After a few moments, Isabelle calmed down and pulled away. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks and looked at Ana with a small smile on her face. She was so thankful to her.

"Okay, now stop crying and go to the shower. I will make breakfast for us, okay?" Anastasia suggested and stood up. Isabelle nodded her head, still smiling and rushed to the shower.

"So, I called Grace yesterday." Ana said when Isabelle sat down to the table. Isabelle's eyes widened as her brain functioned the information. "I told her I will bring you to her house in the morning, so I think we should go there after breakfast." Ana added and started eating her breakfast.

"I don't want to go there," The smile, which was on Isabelle's face for the whole morning, disappeared. "I don't want to see Christian." She said, shaking her head. She wasn't able to face him just yet. In fact, she didn't think that she would want to see him ever again.

"You won't see him. You know, he's working, like always, he won't be there," The sadness in Ana's voice was so bright but Isabelle just let it go through her ears. She didn't want to bother herself with thoughts about Christian.

"Okay," Isabelle mumbled and started drinking her tea. Suddenly she realized that she had no place to go. After all, what she had found out about Christian and her mother, she didn't want to live with him anymore. In fact, she didn't want to live with his family or have any kinds of communications with him. She wanted to delete him from her life but she couldn't do it because after all, he was her father.

Anastasia sighed and started drinking her tea too. Her heart broke into million pieces when she saw Isabelle's face when the girl 'heard' Christian's name. Although Ana had no idea about what Elena had told to Isabelle, Ana didn't even know that Isabelle saw Elena; she could understand why Isabelle acted that way. If Ana was at the same spot as Isabelle was, she would do the same. She would ignore Christian, too.

As soon as Isabelle walked into Grey's house, she was embraced by her grandmother. Grace couldn't help but started crying as soon as Isabelle was in her embrace. When Christian had called and told her that Isabelle was missing, she thought she would never see her again.

"Don't you dare to disappear again," Grace whispered and kissed Isabelle on both cheeks. Then she pulled away and gave a hug to Ana. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," She repeated, making Ana blush. She wasn't used of people acting like that around her.

"No need to thank me." Anastasia smiled. She looked at Isabelle and found Isabelle almost crying again. Ana opened her mouth to ask what's wrong but somebody was faster than she.

"So you are here," It was Christian's voice. It was so strong and frightening, just like always. Isabelle immediately tensed and looked down at her hands. That moment she started feeling guilty… but not because she had ran away… She felt bad because she came back. She made his life much more difficult and he would be better off without her. Isabelle was sure.

"Chris-" Anastasia started but Christian cut her off.

"And you?" Christian glared at Ana but then quickly turned back to Isabelle. "Don't you two fucking understand that I was worried?"

"Worried?" Isabelle couldn't help but started laughing. The sarcasm was so clear in her word and her laugh. Who was he trying to fool? "Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted walking to him. Grace was about to discipline Isabelle for talking like that, but Isabelle didn't leave her time. She continued her speech. "You, worried? Who are you trying to fool, Christian?"

"Don't talk to me like that," He said as calm as he could although everything inside him was burning from anger.

"Or what?" She asked, stopping in front of him. She sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "You know, I spend all my life trying to figure out why you didn't love me…"

"I love you"

"And after yesterday, I finally know." She ignored Christian. "Why did you take me?" Isabelle stopped shouting, right then she was barely whispering. "You could just bring me to the foster house… And maybe there I would have found someone who would be able to love me? Don't you think I deserve something better than your hate? I know I was a mistake, but you, Christian Grey, could get away from that shit. Why do you torture me?" The tears filled Isabelle's eyes as she looked straight into Christian's eyes. She didn't want to look away, she wanted to see his reaction.

The room was full of silence. Grace and Anastasia stood there as if frozen, while Isabelle stared at Christian. The seconds, minutes passed by but Christian didn't say anything. He was just standing there and staring back at her.

"Whatever" Isabelle muttered after a while and closed her eyes tightly. She swallowed the knot of tears and looked to Christian one more time. Then, she quickly turned away and rushed upstairs.

Grace looked and Christian and shook her head before turning around and rushing after Isabelle.

Anastasia continued standing there and staring at Christian. For a few moments they stood like that but then Christian couldn't take it anymore. He walked closer to Anastasia and when he was about to kiss her, she stepped back.

"Don't." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked and put his hand on her cheek, making Ana look up at him.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," She snapped and walked away from him. "I don't understand how I could fall in love with man who acts like an asshole. You know, right now, I understand what you meant when you said that you don't know how to love." With that, Anastasia walked out of the house, leaving Christian alone. Alone with his thoughts. Alone in the dark.

"Sweetheart," Grace sat down on the edge of the bed, where Isabelle was laying and crying. Grace had to control herself because the tears were in her eyes again. She couldn't believe that her son, her cute boy, could treat his daughter like that. All those years Grace thought that they had a really good relationship but she was wrong. She was so wrong. "Belle, look at me," Grace asked again, stroking girl's back.

Isabelle didn't look at Grace. She didn't want to see anyone, even Grace, who was like a mother to her. The girl wanted to be alone forever. She wanted to drown in the sadness.

"If I would have known," Grace whispered and looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears which were running down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault," Isabelle wiped away the tears from her cheeks and sat up in bed. She turned to Grace and gave her a small sad smile.

"Belle," Grace wrapped her hands tightly around her granddaughter. "I promise you, for now on everything will change. You can stay here as long as you want. You don't have to live with him, if you don't want to…"

"I don't want to." Isabelle answered immediately. "And thank you," She added before pulling away.

Isabelle laid down on the bed again and turned to the side. She closed her eyes and pretended that she started sleeping.

After a while Grace stood up, picked up a blanket and covered Isabelle with it. She left a quick kiss on her head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind herself.

Isabelle opened her eyes and started crying again. Her life was so fucked up. Everything what had happened during these last days, changed everything. It was much easier to fool herself and hope that Christian loved her just didn't express it well but after she heard the whole story, there was no point in fooling herself anymore.

Her life was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys! So, here is the new chapter of my FSOG fanfiction! Are you still interested? **

**Please, let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimed: I do NOT own FSOF!**

**Chapter 5**

Anastasia sat down on the couch, wiping tears away from her cheeks. Since then, when she had returned home, she couldn't stop crying. All her thoughts were about Isabelle. It kind of shocked Ana that Christian could be so cold with his own daughter. At first she thought that maybe Christian was acting like that just because that Ana was there, but then she realized that he was a bastard all his life.

She couldn't believe that it was the same Christian she had fallen in love with. Of course, he was intense, always in control with her too, but at least he treated her like a human. But after she had seen the way he was with Isabelle, she couldn't be with him anymore and no matter how much she loved him, it wasn't enough.

"Anastasia" Kate gasped as she entered the room and found Anastasia crying. She immediately rushed to her friend and hugged her tightly. "What had that fucking Grey done to you?" Kate asked stroking Anastasia's hair.

"We broke up," Ana whispered and started sobbing. Kate just sighed and let her friend cry on her shoulder. It was all she could do at the moment.

It'd been three days since Isabelle was at Grey's house. She didn't go to school or meet her friends, all she did was sleep and sit in the bed and look into the empty wall. She saw no reason to try to do something. That tiny little hope in her, that maybe, just maybe, Christian loved her, had been killed and she just gave up on everything. She thought that no one cared about her.

But it wasn't the truth.

Grace was really worried about Isabelle. She tried every possible way to find out what made things like that but Isabelle wasn't talking. No matter how hard Grace tried to talk with her, it was useless. She was breathing, she was alive, but at the same time she was dead.

Anastasia was also worried. Although she and Christian had broken up, she visited Isabelle every single day. She tried her hardest to talk to Isabelle too, but it didn't work. And with each passing day, she was more and more worried.

"I can't do this anymore," Grace stated in shaking voice as she sat down on the couch. She put her head into her hands and started taking deep breaths. "She isn't talking, she isn't eating. She will die." She said in hopeless voice.

"Fuck you, Christian," Ana muttered to herself. "I think we need to call Christian's shrink. Maybe he would be able to help?" Ana thought out loud.

"I'm going to call him," Grace said and rushed to the other room for the phone.

Ana sighed and pulled out her phone from the purse. She had to call Christian. She had to tell him what the hell she thought about him and how much she hated him right now.

She dialed his number and put her phone to her ear.

"Hi" Christian answered almost immediately. "Ana, are you okay?" He immediately asked.

"No, Mr. Grey, I'm not fucking okay" She tried so hard to stay calm and not to shout. "You're heartless, Christian. Your daughter is in deep deep depression or I don't even know how to call it, and you don't even ask how she is. And it's your fucking fault. Oh, right, I forgot you live in the other continent and you have no money to come and visit your OWN daughter," Ana started laughing sarcastically.

"Wow, watch your mouth," Christian warned but it only made Ana laugh louder.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it without saying any single word. She had told him that his daughter broke down and he just told her to watch her mouth. He probably hadn't even listened to her.

Ana felt tears filling her eyes as she hung up, she didn't know what to say anymore. She couldn't believe that Christian could be so cold. She couldn't believe that he didn't love his daughter. She couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with a man like him.

Ana heard steps, so she quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks and looked up. Grace was sitting on the couch again and this time she looked a little bit calmer.

"I talked with Flynn. He said that he will be here in an hour." Grace smiled a little bit but her smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh, good." Ana faked a smile and looked at her phone, which was shining beside her. It was Christian's ID.

"You can pick up, don't worry," Grace said but Ana just shook her head and turned over her phone. She didn't want to talk to Christian. She had nothing to say to him.

"I called Christian," She said quietly as tears filled her eyes again. "We haven't talked since all this, and…" Ana looked down at her hands, took a deep breath and continued, "I don't think I will be able to be with him again… I mean… Look, what is he going right now? Why can't he love her?"

"I haven't talked to him too… Maybe he needs some space or some time… I don't even know what to say," Grace sighed. She felt so bad for Christian, he was her son and she would never leave him, but after what had happened, she thought that maybe he needed to be alone for a while. She thought that it was for his own good.

The doorbell rang and both, Anastasia and Grace, jumped from the couch and rushed to the door. Ana took a deep breath, while Grace opened the door. It was the first time, when Ana was meeting Dr. Flynn and she was kind of excited. Dr. Flynn was the only person, who could explain why Christian acted the way he did, and no matter how much Ana wanted to ask him about it right away, she had to stop herself, because right now Isabelle was more important.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," Dr. Flynn entered the house and shook Grace's hand. "Ana," He said, giving a small smile to Ana. Ana was stunned: he had never seen her, and he knew who she was. Christian probably had talked a lot about her.

Ana shook her head, pushing thoughts about Christian away, and followed Grace and Flynn to Isabelle's room.

Dr. Flynn opened the door and slowly walked inside with two women following him. Isabelle didn't even look at then, she continued to stare at that empty wall which was the best thing in her life right now. Flynn sighed and stepped closer to bed.

"Hi, Belle," Flynn said gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" It was a very stupid question but he tried to get Isabelle's attention. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. It looked like Isabelle wasn't even there. Her thoughts were far far away. She wasn't even crying; her body was too exhausted for that.

Grace couldn't help but started crying and walked out of the room. She couldn't see her granddaughter like that. It was just too much for her.

"Belle," Dr. Flynn called again and finally he got Isabelle's attention. She slowly turned to Dr. Flynn and the moment, she recognized him, she hugged him as tight as her weak body could. She started sobbing and crying hysterically.

Dr. Flynn was like uncle to her. Although they didn't meet often, he always wished her a happy birthday.

John hugged Isabelle too and stroked her back, trying to calm her down a little. His heart was breaking because he couldn't believe that it was the same girl, who he remembered. He was like uncle to her, and he really loved her and what he had seen now, broke his heart. Isabelle used to smile all the time, she was like a little sunshine in everyone's life. In everyone, expect Christian.

"Hey," Flynn said as Isabelle calmed down a little. After a few moments, Isabelle pulled away from him and angrily wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She was so angry with herself, with Christian, with everyone. She was tired of crying, of feeling like that but she couldn't help it.

She looked at Flynn and couldn't help, but start crying again. John hugged her again, sighing. In his opinion, things were really bad.

All the time Ana was standing there. She was just standing and following every single move Isabelle or Dr. Flynn did. Although she wanted to hug Isabelle so bad, she stayed away. She didn't want to make things even worse than they already were.

"I think she needs to go with me," Flynn whispered, looking at Ana. Ana just shook her head and started to crying. She still couldn't believe that things were really that bad. "Can you bring a glass of water? I have some sedative, which may help." Flynn asked, and Ana immediately walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

As soon as she walked out of the room, she leaned against the wall and let herself break down.

"Look at me, Isabelle," Flynn asked, making Isabelle pull away from him a little bit. He wiped her tears away and gave her a small smile. "Take deep breaths and think about something beautiful. No matter what had happened, you need to stay strong for me, okay?"

Isabelle didn't give him an answer or something. She just stared into his eyes with no emotion in it. Flynn sighed again and took Isabelle's hand.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what happened, but I promise you, we will fix it. Just don't give up." He said sadly as Isabelle nodded her head a little bit and closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

The room door's opened and Ana walked in with a glass on water in her hands. She put the glass on the cupboard and stood into her previous position. She couldn't help but smiled a little bit when she saw that Isabelle wasn't crying anymore. It was a relief.

Flynn looked through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He took out two pills of something and put it into the glass of water.

"Drink it," He said calmly and handed a glass of water to Isabelle. Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes, she wasn't sure what kind of pills were there. "It will calm you down a little bit, okay?" Flynn explained, when he saw confusion in Isabelle's face. "Okay, now lay down. You may want to sleep for a little bit," Dr. Flynn said when Isabelle drank the pills. She nodded her head and laid down. Flynn covered her with a blanket and stroked her hair a little bit. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart, I promise," He whispered before Isabelle closed her eyes and finally, after three sleepless days, she fell asleep.

Dr. Flynn and Anastasia stood up and both silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind themselves.

"How's she?" Anastasia asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't know what happened to her, but it has to be something very very serious." He said, sadly.

They entered the living room, where Grace was sitting. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying. She was holding her head in her hands and breathing heavenly but as soon as she saw Ana and John she stood up and rushed to her.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked.

"Right now, she's sleeping. I gave her potent sedative. Mrs. Grey, I think you should bring her to me tomorrow. I think she needs a therapy," He said sadly.

Grace just nodded her head, but Anastasia couldn't be so calm. She grabbed her purse and without saying any single word, she rushed out of the house. She sat in the car and drove straight to Escala. She probably reached the speed limit and will get a ticket, but she just didn't care.

The lift doors opened and she stepped out, entering the apartment, which she knew very well.. Christian was already standing at the door, waiting for her. He didn't know to what to expect because the last time Ana called, it made him angry but hopeless at the same time. In fact, he didn't want to see her right now.

"You're a fucking bastard," She walked to him, so they were standing face to face, their noses were almost touching. "You have no idea what the fuck have you done," She didn't care that she was cursing and making him angry, she wanted to let him know how much she hated him.

"Ana-" He started but she cut him off.

"You listen to me," She hissed. She opened her mouth to speak again but Christian crushed his lips on hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist tightly and no matter how much Ana fight, he kept kissing her. He thought that maybe it will calm her down. But he was wrong.

Anastasia managed to pull away. She looked at him with disgust in her eyes and suddenly her palm met his cheek. She slapped him. She started stepping back as soon as her eyes met him. His eyes were getting dark and she knew that she made him very angry.

She stepped back until her back him the wall. Christian walked to her so they were face to face again. He looked straight into her eyes and grabbed her wrists tightly.

And for the first time in her life, Ana was afraid of him. She looked into his dark eyes and felt a knot of tears in her throat.

She made a huge mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Thank you all for your amazing comments! You have no idea what it means to me! **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FSOG**

**Nice reading :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Please, don't hurt me," Ana whispered as Christian was dragging her through the apartment by her hand. Ana was almost shaking from fear because she knew about Christian's issues, and she knew that if someone made him mad, they will get what they deserved. And Ana made him very mad.

Christian didn't say anything. Of course, he had heard what Anastasia asked but he chose to ignore her. He was so mad on her, he didn't even know what he was going to do with her. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head. He wanted to discipline her a lot but at the same he wanted to tell her the truth… He had an inner battle.

Ana calmed down a little when they passed the playroom - at least he wasn't going to take her to that room - but she tensed again when Christian held her wrist even tighter.

"Christian, please, you're hurting me," Ana whimpered with shivering voice but once again got no response.

Suddenly Christian stopped in front of the workroom and quickly pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the room – Ana hadn't even noticed that the room could be locked – and walked in, dragging Ana with him.

"Sit down," Christian said loudly and angrily, shutting the door behind himself. He let go of Ana's arm and walked to him desk.

Ana didn't move. She was just standing there and staring at him with tears in her eyes. She was really afraid of him. And she really regretted that she had come there. She regretted that she met him.

"I said sit the fuck down," He growled at Ana but then he saw fear in her face. He immediately calmed down and sighed. Slowly walking to her, he wrapped his hands around her and held her into his embrace. He could feel how tensed she was.

Ana didn't hug him back: she just stood there as if paralyzed. She felt his hands stroking her back and he whispered something to her ear but she wasn't able to hear it. Her mind was going crazy. What was he going to do?

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, pulling away and taking her hand gently. "Sit down and listen to me," He added softly and drew a chair for her to sit. Ana looked at him and saw that there was no more anger in his eyes.

She nodded her head slowly and sat down on the chair. Christian walked around the table to his chair and sat down on it. He opened a drawer of his desk and looked for something. Ana stared at him with wide eyes: she was still quite in shock.

Suddenly Christian took out some papers from the drawer and placed them on the desk. Ana looked at him confused and their eyes met for a moment but Anastasia quickly looked away: he couldn't look straight into his eyes.

"Look," Christian ran his hands through his hair and looked at Anastasia again. "I don't know where to start" He added. Sighing, he opened the blank of papers and looked at it. A small smile appeared on his face as he pushed these papers to Ana. "This is Isabelle, she was just one week then," He said, still smiling.

"Aww," Ana let out as she looked at the cute baby in the photo. Then she looked back to Christian confused: why was he showing her that photo?

"Ana… I…" He started, "I don't know why everybody thinks that I don't love Isabelle… Sure, I admit that at first I didn't love her… But then I realized that she's my miracle, and you have no idea how much I love her. Although I don't know how to show it, believe me, she's the most important to me." He said, his voice desperate.

"Then why do you act like you don't care?" Anastasia asked raising her voice but then she immediately looked down, waiting for Christian's reaction. She really didn't want to make him mad again.

"It's a really long story and it's complicated…"

"Then start from the beginning." She asked.

Christian sighed and stood up. Slowly, he walked to the cupboard, which was standing at the corner of the room. He opened it and took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. When the cupboard was closed, he took the glasses and the bottle and walked back to Ana. Pouring wine, he looked at Ana with a small sad smile. It made her understand that the story won't be very happy.

He pushed a glass to Ana before taking his glass and walking to the couch. He sat there comfortably and started drinking his wine. He stared at Ana, who was sitting in the chair anxiously. She was really nervous about all this and all she wanted to do was go away from this room. She didn't care why Christian acted the day he did anymore, her fear made her forget what she had come here. But she didn't move: she was afraid to do that.

"Isabelle was born when I was in the university and at first I had really thought that she ruined my life. You know, I was young , I didn't want a child. Even right now, I don't want a child. I'm not a person for this. But when she told me that she was pregnant…" Christian tensed as the memories flooded his mind.

"Who's she? Who's Isabelle's mother? Is she alive?" Anastasia asked when Christian stopped talking. She wanted to ask that question a long time ago but she never dared.

"It's… Elena." He said and drank all the wine from his glass. Ana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at his words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Who?" Ana asked, shaking her head. She couldn't believe that that woman could be Isabelle mom. It just didn't fit in Ana's head.

"I was young, it was a stupid thing. It was a mistake. It really was. The day, she called me and told me to come back immediately, I did it. I left everything in university and rushed to her. And you know, she told me she was pregnant. And it was already too late to make an abortion. She said that she will give a birth to a baby and give it away. And you know, I was okay with that because I didn't want child at all." He said quietly.

Christian stood up and walked back to the table. He took the bottle of wine and brought him to the couch. Sitting down, he poured another glass. Ana sat there and followed his every move. She was shocked, she really was, but she wanted to hear the whole story, she wanted to know what happened later. And even though she finally knew who Isabelle's mother was, she wanted to forget it.

"So, do you want to hear more?" Christian asked when another glass of wine was empty. Although Christian wasn't planning on getting drunk, he had to because he wasn't going to tell everything without a little alcohol.

Ana just nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"That day I quit my studies. I thought I had ruined my life even though we weren't planning on keeping the child. I came back home and did nothing. Every single day I would see Elena and with each passing day I got more and more attached to the child. All the time while Elena was pregnant, she kept drinking and in my opinion, she did everything just to miscarry the baby. I don't know the truth, maybe it wasn't like that but that's what I thought." He stopped for a moment and took a sip of his wine. "One morning I got a call from a private hospital that Elena was in the labor. I rushed to the hospital and stayed the whole time with Elena. When the baby was born, Elena didn't even want to hold it. The nurse immediately brought the baby out. I didn't want to see it at first too but then I decided that I have to see it for one time – after all it was my child - so later that day I got a chance to see it. And it was the most beautiful thing in my life. I still remember how fast my heart started beating as the nurse placed her into my hands. She said that I will be a really good father." He said with a small smile on his face, "And that moment I started thinking. I didn't like children, I didn't want children but she was mine baby. I don't know how but I felt attacked to her. And that moment I realized that she was my daughter. It was my baby. It was my everything and I couldn't give her away. Oh, you can find a picture with me holding Isabelle for the first time; the nurse took photo of us." He added and drank again.

Ana quickly looked through the papers and found a small photo of them. Christian's smile eclipsed the whole photo. Ana couldn't help but let a few tears fell down her cheeks. It was the first time she saw Christian this happy.

"You… You look happy," She quickly wiped away the tears before Christian could see it and asked.

"I was happy." He said and drank again. "When I told that I want to keep the baby, Elena got crazy. She shouted that she didn't want to see that child ever again and that she wanted to delete that part of her life but somehow I convinced her. Of course, I signed the NDA that I will never ever tell anyone about baby's biological mother. And right now, I'm breaking all the rules, I may go to the jail by the way." He added and poured another glass for himself. "But the baby was mine. We created the story that I had a one night stand in university and that Isabelle's mom didn't want to do anything with Isabelle, so she left her to me. And everybody believed me."

"I-" Anastasia opened her mouth to say something but Christian cut her off.

"And you know what? Elena likes Isabelle now. She doesn't want her as a daughter but Isabelle spends time at Elena's house and they are quite good friends. And I'm happy for it." He stated before drinking another glass.

"But why do you act like you don't love her?" Ana asked.

"When she was three months old, I realized that I need to do something with my life. I started my business. And that's how it all started. I didn't have any time to spend with her… But after three years, we finally went to our first trip. It was Disneyland. She doesn't remember that, but I do. Sadly, it was our only trip together. When I finally built up my business, Isabelle was 8. I didn't take a bit part in her life because I was working, working and working. Most of the time she stayed at my parents' house, sometime at Elena's, and when she was here, she would spend time with Gail or Taylor. I didn't know how to act around her. So, I just stayed away. I made sure that she will have everything she wanted, I will be able to buy anything anytime… And I thought that maybe it will make her happy." He finished his speech. He drank the rest of the wine from the glass before pouring another one and another…

Ana just sat there in silence and stared at Christian. She was still in shock but inside her heart was breaking. Finally she understood everything, everything was clear.

She pushed away sad thoughts and stood up, walking to Christian, who was finishing the whole bottle of wine.

"Give this to me," She grabbed a bottle from his hands and put it on the coffee table. When Ana opened her mouth to speak, Christian kissed her. He took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into Ana's mouth, while his hands moved up and down her back. Ana couldn't help but pushed him away. She was still a little bit angry and afraid of him. "Lay down," Ana demanded, making Christian smirk.

"Oh, someone is being bossy," He said playfully but laid down when Ana shook her head.

Ana quickly walked to the bedroom and found a blanket and the pillow. When she came back to the work room, Christian was almost sleeping but Ana managed to put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before walking to his desk.

She started looking through the papers and found millions of photos, photos of Christian playing with Isabelle, with them in Disneyland, their first photo and many others. All photos clearly showed how much Christian loved Isabelle and how happy they were together.

Ana felt tears filling her eyes as she put her head in her hands. Christian loved his daughter more than his life but he didn't know how to show it… And it was the saddest thing in his life. They could have a really good relationship, they could have avoided all that suffering…

Anastasia took a deep calming breath and quickly wiped away the tears which were rolling down her cheeks. She looked at the drunk Christian, who was sleeping peacefully and smiled a bit. Then she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly behind herself quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey guys! **

**Again, I wanted to thank you for every single comment! Every single word made me smile! **

**Now, here's a new chapter. Please, let me know, what you think about it. Do you still like it? Or should I stop writing it? **

_**Chapter 7 **_

Christian woke up from the strong headache. He slowly turned on his right side but the pain didn't disappear making him groan. Opening his eyes, he slowly sat up. He looked around the room and saw a mess on his desk. Why was he sleeping in his workroom?

That moment he remembered what had happened yesterday.

Ana.

Isabelle.

Elena.

He quickly stood up and the headache got more intense. He frowned and put his hand on his head. Damn, he really hadn't needed to drink.

He slowly walked out of the room and started looking for Ana – he hoped that she had stayed. He walked to the bedroom, but found it empty, then walked to 'Ana's room' but it was also empty. He sighed, thinking that Ana had left, and walked to the kitchen. He really needed to find some painkillers because the headache was going to kill him.

On his way to the kitchen, his eyes caught an opened living room door. He almost ran into the room, hoping that Ana would be there. And finally, he found her. The woman was peacefully sleeping on the couch with her mouth slightly opened and her hair all over her face. She was covered with a small blanket.

Christian slowly walked to her and sat on the floor beside the couch. For a few moments he just stared at her perfect face. He wanted to enjoy her at least while she was sleeping because he didn't know what will happen after she wakes up.

Suddenly he saw blue marks on her wrists. His eyes widened as he slowly took her head and looked at the marks closely. There were marks from his grip yesterday. He felt how guiltiness flooded him as he stared at those marks. How the hell could he hurt the woman he loved? He couldn't understand it himself.

He swallowed a knot of emotions and started kissing Ana's wrist. He didn't mean to hurt her but it just happened. She made him angry and he couldn't control himself. Somehow he wanted to make her guilty but she wasn't. It all was his fault.

Ana slowly woke up when she felt someone's lips on her wrist. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down at the Christian, sitting on the floor. She stared at him for a few moments, then looked down at her wrist and gasped.

"I'm sorry," Christian said immediately. He saw how little by little Anastasia's breathing calmed down and she closed her eyes for a moment again.

"Good morning to you, too," She said as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," Christian leaned in to kiss her lips, but she sat up, before he could do that. Christian groaned and stood up from the floor. He sat on the edge of the couch and looked into Ana's eyes. He didn't understand why she had pulled away.

"You think after yesterday, everything is okay again?" Ana asked but before Christian could answer, she shook her head. "I can't forget everything so quickly. I can't act like nothing had happened." She said and stood up. "No, I can't. I don't want to."

"Ana" Christian stood up and walked up to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and with other held her chin, making her look up at him. Their eyes met and both of them felt that passion, which they had felt since the first time they met but this time something was different. Something in Ana's eyes had changed and Christian saw it. "You don'-" He was about to ask the question when he realized how stupid it would have sounded. "You should go," Suddenly he let go of her and walked out of the room.

Ana stood there as if paralyzed. For a moment she thought that maybe Christian was ready to fight for their love but she was wrong – oh, so wrong. A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she angrily wiped them away. How could she believe that he loved her back?

Ana grabbed her purse, which was laying on the coffee table and rushed out of the room. She didn't want to see Christian again.

"Ana, wait," Christian shouted when he saw Ana rushing to the elevator. Ana stopped and turned to him. Her eyes were full of tears and as soon as Christian saw it, he rushed to her. She was in his embrace again. He slowly stroked her back and kissed on top of her head, he enjoyed the moment of her in his embrace although he could give everything away just to see her happy.

"I should go," She whispered against his chest, quietly. She didn't mean these words. Although one part of her hated him, she still couldn't understand him and his actions, she was ready to stay with him and find a way to understand everything. She was ready to forget everything and move on with him, because her love was unconditional for him. All she wanted to do was be in his arms forever, he needed to say just one word and she would have stayed. And she waited quietly for his answer, but he said nothing.

She pulled away from him and immediately rushed out of the apartment. She felt like her heart was breaking apart again but she had to do it. And that time, she was leaving him for real. She realized that he wasn't for her. He wasn't someone who could make her happy.

Anastasia walked into the lift and as soon as its door closed, she closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was really doing that. She was really really leaving him. It was the last time she saw him.

The lift reached the first floor and the door opened. Anastasia wiped away the tears from her checks, before stepping out of it and rushing out of the building. She quickly sat into her car and drove away from there. She didn't want to be there anymore. It hurt too much.

Ana stopped in front of her apartment door and wiped away the tears. She couldn't let Kate, her best friend, see her like that. Kate had always cared for Ana very much and she was ready to beat anyone who had hurt Ana. And Ana didn't want to make Kate upset.

Ana took one deep breath and unlocked the door. She walked in and found Kate standing in the hall room, with her hands crossed over her chest, and she looked kind of angry. _Why is everyone angry with me? _Ana thought as she put her purse on the chest of drawers and took of her shoes.

"Where have you been?" Kate shouted on Ana angrily but then hugged her tightly. Ana had never left the home without telling, and when she hadn't answered her phone and hadn't come back all night, Kate got really worried.

"I was at Christian's," Ana said when they pulled away. She gave a small, sad smile to Kate before walking to the kitchen.

She poured water into the kettle, and turned it on, before sitting down on the chair. Kate also sat down and looked at Ana for a moment. She felt that something was wrong.

"I have never seen you like this," She stated and crossed her arms over her chest. "That fucking Grey ruined your life," She exclaimed, shaking her head. Although she knew that Ana loved Christian very much, she wasn't happy for their relationship because she kind of felt that men like Christian aren't good for a woman like Ana. She wanted her friend happy, not with a broken heart.

"I know, Kate, I know," Ana just nodded her head and looked down at her hands. She eyes caught the blue marks on her wrists and she immediately pulled her sleeves down. She really didn't need Kate to see them.

"You should go on vacation. What about Georgia? You could see your mom, rest for a while from all that drama? Ana, I don't want to getting sick but if you are staying here, I don't know if we can avoid that," Kate said, sadly. "You have no idea how much I would miss you, but it's for your own good, isn't it?"

Ana stayed quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she hadn't seen her mother in a while, and she had missed her a lot. Also, she needed to escape from Christian and everything what was going on. She really was tired of everything.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ana agreed. "I will order the ticket tomorrow morning," She added with a small smile on her face.

Grace was sitting on the chair in the kitchen and read some papers from work, when the phone rang. She immediately picked up, hoping that it was Christian, but it was Ana. A small smile formed on Grace's face, when she started talking.

"Hi," Grace greeted.

"Hi, Grace. How's Isabelle?" Ana asked, making Grace smile wider.

"She's a little bit better. After pills, which Flynn assigned, she isn't crying anymore. She is far away from good but at least it's not the worst. She slept all night without screaming, and I guess it's good thing," Grace explained. "Where did you disappear yesterday? " She asked, changing the subject.

"I… I went to Christian… We talked about everything and… and I decided that everything us is really over. I mean, I don't want to hurt him but I can't pretend that nothing had happened. I'm hurt too. I decided to go on a small trip to visit my mom, think about everything what's happening between me and Christian," She stated, quietly.

"Oh, dear," Grace sighed sadly. "I know how complicated he is, but please, Ana, don't give up on him. He needs a little push and I'm sure he can change. You have no idea how happy you made him. I have never seen him smiling that much, you changed him." Grace took a deep breath, "But I understand you. Just know, that you are always welcome in our home," She added.

"Thank you, Grace. And if anything happens to Isabelle, don't doubt, just call me, okay?" Ana asked, and Grace answered with 'yes'. "I hope everything will be okay. I have to go now, goodbye," Ana said and hung up.

Grace sighed and put the phone back on the table. She had thought that maybe Christian had finally found someone, who was his happily ever after. She had thought, that maybe after everything what he had been through he was going to be happy but once again, she was wrong.

Somehow he couldn't found his happiness.

Christian was sitting in his work room and putting the papers from yesterday back into the drawers. He took one photo and looked at it. It was a photo of Isabelle's first birthday. The girl was dressed in pink, she looked like a small cute princess and Christian was also very happy. The smile on his face was far from fake because that moment, he had been really happy.

He quickly put the photo into the drawer and closed it. Sighing, he leaned against the backrest and looked up at the ceiling. He had wasted too many years hurting everybody around him, he had hurt his daughter so bad, he had hurt his mother, he had hurt the woman he loved, and he felt really bad for it.

He knew that he needed to do everything in his power to change it because he was going to lose not only his daughter but and the woman he loved. He picked up his blackberry from the desk and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello, Christian," He heard a cold voice. It surprised him a little because no matter what he had done in the past, Grace was always supporting him.

"Hi, mom," He answered, quietly. He could feel his mother's anger from the phone.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked, that time her voice was more gently.

"Yes, I am. How's Isabelle?"

"Since when do you care?" The bitterness was very clear in her voice. Christian took a deep breath before answering, he needed to stay calm.

"Mom, please, how's my daughter?" He asked again.

"Christian, I really don't know what's happening with you, but I can really say that you have ruined everything . I have no idea how you're going to fix this. Good luck, son," It was the last Grace's words. After that, she hung up.

Christian put his phone on the desk and groaned. He put his head in his hands and took deep, calming breaths. He had no idea how but he was going to fix all this, but he was going to do everything to get back his daughter and his woman back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! **

**The new chapter is here because it's Christmas tomorrow! **

**I wanted to thank every single one of you who leaves me a comment and reads my fanfiction! **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. :) **

**Okay, I want to apologize because I made a huge mistake on the last chapter: I wrote wrong name, but I fixed it as soon as I saw it. **

**And I want to answer one of the reviews but I don't know how to do it, so I will do it here. **_C-bride_**_said that she/he wanted the fanfic be more about Isabelle and Christian than Ana and Christian_****. Well, at first my idea was the same, I thought Isabelle will take the most important part but somehow I pushed her away... But I will try to fix this. :) **

**That's all I wanted to say. **

**Nice reading. **

**Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FSOG.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Ana took a deep breath and looked at the airport. She hesitated. Perhaps escape wasn't an option? She could stay here and continue to live as she had lived before: study, work and do everything what she had done before. But at the same time, she understood that every single moment she would remember Christian. And she couldn't bear it.

Door opened a little and Ana went it. She looked around and walked to the check-in desk. There was no way back. She was really going to Georgia.

Taking up her ticket, she walked to the waiting room. She sat down on the chair and pulled out her phone from the pocket. She sighed when she saw the lock screen, which she hadn't changed yet – it was the only selfie she had with him.

She quickly unlocked the phone and another photo of them appeared, making Ana groan. She couldn't throw him out of her life. Angrily, she put her phone back into the pocket of her jacket and closed her eyes. _It will be over soon, _she tried to calm herself down, _In Georgia you won't even remember him._

Christian took a deep breath and knocked to the door. He finally resolved to come to Grey's house, because Grace hadn't answered his calls since their last conversation, which didn't end very well. And it's been already three days.

He sighed when the doors weren't opened. He turned around and wanted to walk away when someone finally decided to open the door. Christian immediately turned around and found Grace standing there. Hope shined in his eyes: perhaps everything will be fine.

"Hi," He said quietly.

"Hi," Grace said back and opened the door wider, letting him in.

Christian immediately walked in before Grace could change her mind. At first he hadn't thought that Grace was really mad on him, he thought that it was another stupid argument, but when everything started to slide out from under his feet, he realized that it wasn't the same thing. It was something more serious.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," Christian started with a deep breath, "And my daughter is away." He added because he didn't know how to say what he was feeling because nobody believed that he cared about Isabelle anyway.

"Oh, really?" Grace said sarcastically. Christian's eyes widened at her words: Grace always was good and honest, she always stayed by Christian's side no matter what. But everything had changed. And for the first time, Christian realized how much he had fucked things up.

"Mom, plea-" Christian started but Grace cut him off.

"No, Christian. You have no idea how bad things are. Yes, tomorrow is Christmas, and what? Your daughter is still crying in that room, she needs you and what do you do? You're just ruining everything," She stood up from the couch and walked to the door. "Oh, by the way, Ana is leaving to Georgia today. You lost not just your daughter, but and your lover. How awesome, Christian," She said before walking out of the room.

Christian's eyes widened at the thought. Ana was leaving. He already had lost his daughter and now he was losing Anastasia.

For a moment he sat as if paralyzed. He just didn't want to believe that Ana was leaving him. But the reality kicked in, and Christian stood up from the couch and rushed out of the house. He couldn't lose Ana. He had to stop her from leaving her.

He was nothing without her.

Isabelle was laying in the bed and starting at the white ceiling, which became the most interesting thing for her these days. This time, she wasn't crying. She was too tired to do that.

Suddenly, she heard how the doorbell rang. She ignored it, turning to the side and hugging a pillow. But then she heard his voice. Christian. And that moment her heart began to beat faster. He was here. Perhaps he came to see her? Perhaps he-

She started shaking her head hysterically as her body started to shake. No, he didn't come to see her. After all, he didn't love her. He didn't have any reason to come there for her.

But the curiosity inside her made its own job. She managed to get up from the bed and slowly stepped out of the room. She, step by step, walked to the stairs, where she could see everything had happened in the hall room. She sat down on the stairs and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her back to the wall.

She heard how Grace talked to him, and a small smile formed on her face. She was happy that Grace talked to him like that. Someone had to make him understand that he was hurting people, and Grace was the right person to do it.

When they walked to the living room, she didn't hear anything but she stayed at the stairs. After a few minutes Isabelle saw how Grace walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen, shutting the door behind herself. She took a deep breath. It meant they had an argument. It meant that Christian was angry.

Suddenly Christian walked out of the room. Isabelle's heart started beating like crazy because she thought that maybe he will come to her but she was once again wrong. He didn't even look at the stairs, he just rushed out of the house, shutting the door behind himself too.

The moment he walked out of the house, Isabelle's eyes were filled with tears. Once again her heart broke into million pieces. She tried to stay strong but failed and started sobbing. Her skinny body started shaking again – she almost hadn't been eating since the drama started and had lost a lot of weight.

Urgent steps came and after a few seconds Grace was sitting beside Isabelle, with her arms wrapped tightly around the girl. And for the first time, Grace broke down in front of Isabelle. She always acted strong and unbreakable but that moment, she couldn't control her emotions. Everything was just that bad.

"Sweetie," Grace whispered after awhile, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "You have to calm down," She said, taking a deep breath. She stood up and stretched her hand out for Isabelle, "Let's go back to your room," She suggested but Isabelle just shook her head.

"Just leave me alone," Isabelle managed to say between sobs. "Please," She added, hoping that Grace will do what she was asked for. But Grace didn't gave up. She held her hand out and waited patiently, until Isabelle gave up and took her hand into Grace's.

They both walked back to Isabelle's room, where the girl laid back down in the bed. She drank the pills, which Flynn appointed to soothe her, and tried to sleep. But even with these pills, she couldn't sleep. The thoughts were back, haunting her over and over again.

And once again, Isabelle felt that she didn't want to live anymore.

Christian ran into the airport, and moving through the people, he rushed to the check-in desk.

"When leaves the plane to Georgia?" Christian asked, running his hand around his messy hair. He was breathing heavily and looking around nervously. He couldn't let her go.

"One minute," The receptionist said sweetly. She checked Christian with a smirk on her face, wasting time, which was so important to Christian.

"Hurry up," Christian groaned, looking at her. The receptionist rolled her eyes, and looked to her computer.

"The plane is already leaving," She said, trying to flirt with him.

"Stop the plane," Christian demanded.

"That's impossible, sir," She shook her head.

"I said stop the fucking plane" He said, a little louder this time.

"Sir, it's not possible,"

"STOP THE FUCKING PLANE RIGHT NOW. I swear I will run your company" He shouted this time, making everyone around stare at him. But he didn't care.

"I will see what I can do," The receptionist said but this time all the sweetness was disappeared from her voice. Right now she was nervous and kind of afraid of Christian. "The plane has been stopped. You have a few minutes," The receptionist said but Christian didn't hear the last words. He was already running to the runway.

"Sir," The hostess said, sweetly too, as Christian climbed up the stairs to the plane.

"I need to find Anastasia Steele," He stated and started walking through the plane. The hostess was following him and shouting that he couldn't do that but he really ignored her.

And suddenly, he saw her. She was sitting and looking through the window of the plane with her headphones in, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The view broke Christian's heart, which, he thought, he hadn't had.

"Anastasia," He said as he kneeled beside her. Ana turned to him and gasped. She almost started screaming when she saw him. For a moment she thought that she had gone crazy and he was haunting her.

"Chri-Christian," She said and wrapped her hands tightly around him, starting to cry. Although she was still angry on him, she couldn't resist hugging him. She just had to.

Christian wrapped his arms around her too, kissing her cheek repeatedly. He couldn't believe that she was hugging him. But at that moment, he didn't care about everything what had happened, he just enjoyed their moment.

"Sir, we have to move," The hostess said, breaking their moment.

"Ana, come," He said, pulling away and taking her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes and slowly shook her head: she wasn't going with him. She had plans without him. "Anastasia, we're leaving the plane right now," He repeated and this time Ana didn't argue. She knew that she had made him mad enough, so she just agreed because she was kind of scared.

Anastasia stood up and they both went out of the plane, holding hands. Ana looked at him for a moment, but then turned away and looked at the ground when she saw his face. He looked angry, and angry Christian was the worst.

Anastasia gave a small smile to Taylor, who placed suitcases in the apartment. Taylor quickly disappeared somewhere, leaving Anastasia and Christian alone. Since when they had left the plane, they hadn't said any single word and it made Ana nervous – very nervous.

"Christian, you should take me home," Ana said, looking down at her hands. She didn't want to spend evening before Christmas fighting with him. She wanted to spend at least one day calmly, without stress and fear.

"Ana," Christian said quietly and turned to face her. "I don't have anyone and I can't lose you," He said and pressed his lips on hers.

And for the first time in their relationship, the kiss was different: it was something, what Ana had never experienced before. It was full of love and passion, it wasn't controlling and demanding. It was first for both of them.

Christian rested his palms on her cheeks and pulled away, looking straight into her eyes. Anastasia opened her eyes and met his beautiful deep eyes, which were full of… tears?

"Christian," She whispered but he shushed her, putting his finger on her lips.

"Don't say anything, just stay with me, please," He whispered, taking her hand.

Anastasia sighed, but nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He returned a smile and they both walked to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Christian said, leaving a peck on her lips and walking out of the bedroom.

Ana sat down on the bed and looked around the room. Then she remembered: Kate. She had to text Kate. She quickly found her phone in her purse.

"_I'm still in Seattle. Christian made me stay. I'm staying with him tonight. Merry Christmas, Kate."_

She pressed 'send' sighed. Her plans were officially ruined. At least she hadn't told her mom that she was coming, so she didn't have to explain anything.

She laid down on the bed and sighed one more time. She wanted to ask Christian so many questions but she decided that it could wait for a few days because it was Christmas. It was a time of miracles and she didn't want to spend it locked in the playroom because she made him mad.

Putting her phone on the nightstand, Ana walked to the chest of drawers and opened the first drawer, which was full of Christian's t-shirt. She chose to take a black one. Then she quickly took off her clothes and put just his t-shirt on, before laying in the bed.

She laid on her side and closed her eyes. After a while, she heard how the bathroom door opened and Christian walked out of it. It didn't take a minute until he laid down on the bed and hid under the blanket, wrapping an arm around Ana's waist from behind and pulling her closer.

"Are you sleeping?" He whispered but Ana decided to act that she was sleeping. She really didn't want to argue with him that evening. "Oh, Ana," He whispered and left a quick kiss on her shoulder. "You have no idea what you mean to me. I lost my family, my daughter, and I can't lose you now. You're the only one I have left. You changed my life," He said, thinking that she was sleeping. He would have never told her that because he didn't want her to know how much she meant to him. He was afraid that she will run away. He didn't trust her enough.

"I love you," He added and pulled her even closer.

Ana's eyes were opened wide as she stared at the wall. He had just said that he loved her. For the first time in her life she heard words like that. The tears filled her eyes but she stayed calm: she didn't want him to know that she heard it all.

She had never believed that Christian would say that. It was the biggest shock to her but at the same time she was very happy. She wanted to jump out of the bed and yell to the whole Seattle that she loved Christian too, she wanted to kiss him, but she did nothing.

That moment she realized that his words were the best Christmas present to her.

With that thought, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! **

**The new chapter is here! **

**Thank you for still reading my story! Thank yo for reviews! **

**Please, let know know if you still like my story. I know I ruined it, but I'm trying to fix it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FSOG.**

_Chapter 9_

For the first time in many days, she woke up not screaming. She woke up not sweating and crying. She woke up calm. She simply opened her eyes and stretched. She felt different.

Isabelle slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She felt much calmer after yesterday's talk with Dr. Flynn. You know, after Christian's left and Isabelle's break down, Dr. Flynn had to come there immediately. He talked to Isabelle for about four hours until Isabelle calmed down.

They had talked about everything: about Christian, about their relationship, about what she wanted to do in her life and that she couldn't give up. And after four hours long conversation, Isabelle realized that Christian wasn't worth all her tears.

Isabelle even agreed to drink Dr. Flynn's prescribed medication and attend therapy voluntarily. It was the greatest progress which had been made over all these weeks.

The girl got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. The moment she saw her reflection in the mirror, she gasped: she didn't look like the old Isabelle. Under her eyes were big black bags and her eyes were red, she was pale and skinny, very skinny.

Isabelle shook her head as tears filled her eyes. What had she done to herself?

She decided to take a long warm shower because she missed doing that. Probably the medication which Dr. Flynn appointed was really good because she was kind of back to old herself. Of course, she still wanted to cry every single second but she felt a little bit calmer but at the same time she felt very sleepy. It was the side effect.

After taking a shower, she put on a little bit of mascara before dressing. She had a really hard time with clothes: everything was too large. But finally, she decided to put on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt which didn't look too bad or too large.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. She knew that once the door will be opened, she will have to face everything and she doubted that she will make it. Of course, she didn't want to spend Christmas morning alone but at the same time, she didn't want to be with people either.

But suddenly the door opened and Grace walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw her granddaughter. She couldn't stop herself from gasping.

"Isabelle," Grace managed to let out before hugging the girl tightly. She couldn't describe how happy she was to see Isabelle getting a little better. Of course, she knew that it was just because of the ton of sedatives which Dr. Flynn gave her but she didn't care. At least for one day Isabelle felt better and it was the best Christmas present. "Merry Christmas," Grace said, pulling away and kissing Isabelle's cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Isabelle said back with a small smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked gently as she sat on the edge of the bed with Isabelle.

"I feel strange," The girl shrugged. "But I'm better, grandma," She added, making Grace smile.

"Oh, my little Christmas miracle," Grace said, hugging Isabelle again. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you getting better," She said and stood up. "Are you ready to go downstairs? Mia, Elliot and Kate are already here,"

"And he-?" Isabelle couldn't finish her sentence.

"I don't think he will come, sweetie," Grace said sadly.

Isabelle just shook her head, faked a smile and walked downstairs with Grace. She felt very unconfident but she had to do it. It was Christmas, after all, she couldn't spend that day locked in the room alone or could she?

"Belle," Elliot said loudly as she entered the living room, where the Grey's family was sitting. He stood up and walked to his niece. He gave her a tight hug and kissed on top of her head. "Merry Christmas, Bell," He said.

Isabelle wanted to say the same back but she couldn't let anything out. The knot in her throat didn't let her say anything. She just hugged Elliot tighter, not letting him pull away.

"Don't cry over that asshole, Belle," Elliot said angrily. "He's not worth it," Elliot added this time pulling away and making Isabelle look at him. "You don't need him when you have us," He said and a small smile formed on Isabelle's face.

"What would I do without you?" Isabelle asked, wiping away the tears which were rolling down her pink cheeks. Elliot winked to her before letting her meet others.

She hugged Kate, then Mia and finally he hugged her grandfather, who had been away with business for a really long time. For a moment she felt really happy because her family, the family that loved her, was with her, they were all together.

"Everything's ready," Grace announced, walking into the living room. "Let's go to the dining room," She added and everybody stood up to leave the room expect Isabelle.

Grace gave a small smile to everybody who walked out of the room and went to sit beside Isabelle on the couch. Isabelle moved closer and rested her head on Grace's shoulder.

"You know, Santa left you a present," Grace said after a while of silence.

"Oh, really?" Isabelle said with a small sad smile on her face, "But I'm sure it's not what I've asked for,"

"Oh, why?"

"Because I asked for happiness," Isabelle said quietly, closing her eyes. Sadness flooded her mind again and all she wanted to do was go back to her room, lay on the bed, wrap a blanket around herself and cry until she would die.

Grace sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to break down again in front of Isabelle.

Suddenly doorbell rang and Grace, giving Isabelle a small smile, went to open the door. Isabelle stood up from the couch and walked to the window, trying to calm herself down. Everything was so good in the morning but somehow she didn't felt good at all.

"Belle," She heard a voice which made her tense.

"Elena," She said not looking at the person who was standing at the doorway. She really didn't want to talk to her after what had happened that night.

"Hi," Elena said, giving a small nod to Grace, so she would leave them alone. Grace looked at Elena for a moment, but then she just walked to the dining room. "How are you?" Elena asked, walking father into the room.

"Oh, since when are you interested?" Isabelle asked angrily. She finally turned to face Elena with her arms crossed over her chest. The angriness were boiling inside her but she tried her best not to show.

"You know that I care about you," Elena said, shaking her head, sadly.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were the one, who told me that my mom was a bitch," Isabelle snapped.

"Look, Isabelle. I'm sorry about that. I had the fight with Christian that day and I was so angry… And I'm really sorry about what I have told you. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me" Elena said and walked closer to Isabelle.

"Oh, whatever," Isabelle groaned, sitting on the couch.

Elena looked at Isabelle with guilt in her eyes. She never meant to hurt her and right then all the drama started because of her.

Shaking her head, Elena sat down beside Isabelle. She opened her purse and took out a small black box.

"I know that these past weeks have been a hell for you and I'm the one who caused it, but please, take this little present from me," She said, handing a box to Isabelle.

Isabelle doubted for a moment. She didn't think that it was a good idea to take a present from Elena because she was still angry on her. But one look at Elena's eyes, and Isabelle changed her mind. Elena looked like she really regretted it.

"Thank you," Isabelle muttered and before she could say anything more Elena hugged her tightly. Isabelle's eyes widened for a moment: she did not expect that, but then she hugged her back, sighing. After all, Elena was a good friend, and friends that moment was the only people she had left.

Isabelle and Elena stood up and were about to walk to the dining room when the doorbell rang again. Grace appeared from the dining room and rushed to open the door while Isabelle and Elena walked to the hall way.

Isabelle looked at the door and saw the man she wanted to see at least. He stood there, with his eyes opened wide and his hand holding tightly Anastasia's hand. Isabelle felt how everything had returned, all the pain and feelings in her chest were back. Her heart started beating faster as she starred at Christian with wide eyes.

Christian's eyes widened once he saw Elena and Isabelle together. When he had that argument with Elena, he hadn't thought that he will see her again. And when he saw them together, he expected the worst. Elena knew how bad things between him and Isabelle were and she really could make it even worse by telling who Isabelle's real mom was. He mentally prayed that she hadn't done that.

He imperceptibly shook his head and turned to his mom, giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas," He said quietly and pulled away from Grace when she didn't hug him back. He felt kind of hurt but, oh well, he deserved it.

"Ana, dear," Grace smiled to Ana and hugged the girl, kissing her cheeks. "Merry Christmas," She said, pulling away.

Isabelle looked at Christian and their eyes met for a moment but then he quickly looked away. Isabelle felt how disappointment filled her soul but she just took a deep breath and went to hug Ana. She couldn't go back into crying. Anastasia was the good one, although Isabelle felt a little bit mad on her because Christian chose her over his own daughter but on the other hand she always knew that she wasn't important to him.

"Christian," Elena said, her voice firm.

"Elena," He returned a firm tone.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Grace asked when Elena started collecting her stuff.

"Yes, I remembered that I forgot to do something important," She said and gave a quick hug to Grace, then she hugged Isabelle and rushed out of the house.

"Strange," Grace muttered closing the door. She turned back to them ,"Okay, let's go to the dining room, kids," She said, smiling.

"I'm going to my room," Isabelle stated and started walking to the stairs. She really didn't want to sit at the same table with Christian. She felt sick when he was around.

"Belle, you should eat," Grace said, looking at Isabelle.

"Isabelle, you should go there, I will be at the living room, you won't even see me," For the first time in weeks, Christian managed to say a sentence to his daughter.

Isabelle couldn't help but started laughing. The tears filled her eyes and she mentally pushed it away: she had to be strong, she had to say him everything what she had wanted to say for so long.

She turned to them and crossed her hands over her chest.

"You seriously think that everything is about you?" She asked taking a step closer to them. Christian was shocked at her words. He didn't care on what terms they were, he wasn't going to let her to talk to him like that.

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it without saying any single word when Isabelle took another step closer to them.

"Do you think that I am not going there because of you? No, Christian," She said emphasizing word Christian. "I want you to see how I can like without you. You have ruined my life, but it doesn't mean that my life is over. I don't need a father like you, I have a family without you, and believe me, I'm fucking happy here."

"Isabelle," Grace raised her voice. The word from 'f' was forbidden in this house.

"Don't you-" Christian started angrily but Isabelle cut him off.

"What, Mr. Grey?" She asked taking another step closer. Now she was standing face to face with him and for the first time in her life she felt strong enough to fight with him. Maybe it was the meds that made her feel brave but at least it was working.

"We don't have to ruin Christmas morning to everyone, Isabelle," Christian said calmly, looking at his daughter. "We could… We could solve our problems quietly," He added, looking into Isabelle's eyes.

"You want to fix it?" Isabelle asked with a fake surprise in her voice.

"Yes,"

"But I don't want to," Isabelle whispered and quickly turned on her heel and ran upstairs to her room.

Once she was in her room, she shut her door and pressed her back against it. The tears started rolling down her cheeks as she slowly collapsed on the floor with her back tightly pressed against the door. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands tightly around them.

She started shaking and crying as quiet as she managed. She didn't want anyone downstairs to her that.

When she was done crying, she wiped away the tears and went to the bathroom. Fixing her makeup she looked at the mirror and faked a smile for herself. She had decided to fight and she wasn't going to give up so soon.

She walked out of the room and found Grace and Ana standing there and whispering to each other.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you eating?" Isabelle asked, looking at the women whose eyes were wide.

"Isabelle," Grace didn't find the right word. She thought that Isabelle will fall down into her deep depression again but the girl was stronger than everybody thought. "Are you okay?" She finally managed to ask.

"I won't let him see me broken," Isabelle shrugged and walked down the stairs, leaving the ladies shocked. She took a deep breath before entering the dining room with a huge fake smile on her face.

"Belle," Elliot said, surprised, and pulled an empty chair beside him. Isabelle immediately walked to him and sat down on the chair. He smiled to her before turning back to everyone.

Isabelle looked at her plate but then she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and found Christian with his eyes wide open. She smiled sweetly at him and said,

"Good appetite, daddy,"

Christian narrowed his eyes at his daughter but didn't say anything.

He knew that he deserved it. He deserved her hate. But he was going to get her back. It was his new plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! **

**I'm here with a new chapter! Are you still interested? Let me know what you think about this chapter. :)**

**I wanted to say a big thank you for every single one of you who read my fanfiction! It really means a lot to me. **

**Nice reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WON FSOG.**

_**Chapter 10**_

Isabelle sat outside Dr. Flynn's cabinet door and waited until her session will start. She had persuaded Grace that she will be okay and Grace doesn't need to stay with her. Isabelle promised to call as soon as the session will be over. And even though Grace agreed, she was very worried. She was afraid that Isabelle will run away again.

The door of Dr. Flynn's cabinet opened and the young woman walked out of it. Isabelle took a deep breath: it meant it was time for her session. She tried to stay calm but it didn't help. Her hands started shaking as she stood up. Perhaps she really needed to run away.

"Hello, Isabelle," Dr. Flynn walked out of his cabinet and smiled to Isabelle.

"Hello," She murmured, looking to the floor.

"Let's go inside, okay?" Flynn said and with a small nod Isabelle walked inside.

Dr. Flynn walked behind her and closed the door. He suggested Isabelle to sit down on the couch while he sat down in the armchair and smiled to her. He could feel how nervous she was, so he immediately wrote it down on the notebook, which was laying on the table beside his armchair.

Isabelle sat silently and looked around the cabinet. It was light and spacious but at the same time it was soothing. The large window opened the views of Seattle, the view was similar to the one which could be seen through the window of Isabelle's room.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Flynn asked after a while of silence. Isabelle started playing with her fingers and still looked down to the floor. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't think that therapy was a good thing. "Isabelle?" Dr. Flynn called, making Isabelle snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" She said, ashamedly that she hadn't heard what he asked. Dr. Flynn just smiled to her.

"Don't be so nervous, everything is okay." He said in a calm voice. "I asked how are you feeling," He added.

"I…I'm okay," She said immediately, looking up to him. The she let out a sigh and looked down to the floor again. No matter how she really felt, she had decided to say that everything was fine and that she was okay. She was tired of all those questions and people's pities.

"Have you drunk the medicines which I prescribed?" He asked and wrote something down to his notebook. Isabelle quickly nodded, still not looking at him. "How do you feel after drinking them?" He asked again.

"I felt… I don't really know how I felt. In the Christmas morning, I felt sad but I didn't cry a lot. I even managed to get into fight with Christian, then I broke down… But later I came to face him, and I can proudly say that I make his day a hell." She smiled at her last words.

"I shouldn't say this, but I'm proud of you," Flynn said with a small smile playing on his lips. "Christian really needs to see you like this and maybe he will understand that he had really made a huge mistake," He added and wrote something down again.

**After three months**

Isabelle took a deep breath before knocking at the door. After four months, she finally resolved to come there. She knew that Christian was working at this time and the apartment should be empty. Of course, there would be Mrs. Jones but Isabelle didn't mind seeing her. In fact, Isabelle wanted to see her, she had missed her.

After a few moments the door was opened and before Isabelle could react, she was hugged. Isabelle recognized the woman, who hugged her. It was Mrs. Jones. Isabelle immediately hugged her back, feeling how the tears filled her eyes. Damn, she was crying.

"Oh, dear Isabelle," Mrs. Jones said as they pulled away. Isabelle quickly wiped away the tears and giggled, looking at Mrs. Jones. She hadn't realized how much she had missed this woman.

"Hi," She said and walked inside the apartment. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked around the apartment. Nothing had changed, except one thing: right now here was living not only Christian, Ana was living with him. But there was no sign of her; she probably was at work too.

"Belle, are you coming back to Escala?" Gail asked, her voice full of hope.

"No," Isabelle shook her head sadly. "I just came to collect my stuff. I need other clothes and other stuff. Grandma didn't collect everything what I needed," She added, seeing how the smile disappeared from Gail's face. She felt sad too but she was good at hiding how she really felt.

"Oh,"

"Yes," Isabelle said with a sad smile on her face. "I want to be out of here before Christian gets home," Isabelle added when they walked further in the apartment.

"Belle, what about while you can collect your things, I will make something good to eat, what do you think?" Gail suggested and Isabelle nodded her head, smiling. She had missed Gail's dishes.

The woman returned a smile. Turning around, she wanted to walk out of the room, but Isabelle's voice stopped her.

"And Gail," Isabelle said, making the woman turn back to her. "Thank you for everything." She said as the tears filled her eyes again. She fought the urge to hug Mrs. Jones again but she knew that once she would do that, she would break down and it was what she wanted at least.

"You don't have to thank me," Gail said before walking to the kitchen.

Isabelle sighed and walked through the apartment. She took her time and looked around, maybe it was the last time she was there. Who knew? Finally she reached her room and walked inside. Closing the door behind herself , she sighed. Her old room. The room, where she grew up. All the memories. Everything was there. And she was leaving it behind.

Isabelle pushed away these depressing thoughts and took out a suitcase from the closet. She looked through the clothes and decided to take as much as she could. She wasn't planning to come back there anyway. She packed most of her clothes and things like computer, books and makeup.

When she finished packing, she sat down on the bed and sighed. The room felt so empty, so dark… And even though she had spent 15 years in this room, it didn't feel like home anymore. She no longer felt good there.

Standing up, Isabelle looked around the room one more time. Then, she grabbed the suitcases and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She left the suitcases in the corridor and walked to the kitchen.

"Everything's almost ready," Gail announced as she saw Isabelle. The girl took a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice. Then she sat down on the chair and looked out of the window. She was going to miss that view.

After a few moments, Gail placed a chocolate cake on the table and Isabelle's eyes widened with surprise, it was her favorite cake. Isabelle couldn't help a small smile on her face. Gail always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thank you," Isabelle said and waited until Mrs. Jones cut a piece of cake and gave it to Isabelle.

Isabelle thanked as started eating the cake and that moment sadness flooded her again. She was going to miss everything in here. She will miss a view from the window, she will miss dishes from Mrs. Jones. She was going to miss being here alone. She was going to miss her life here.

Suddenly they heard now the door opened and Isabelle immediately tensed, pushing all the thoughts away. She mentally repeated to herself that Christian was at work, he couldn't come back so early, and it was probably Taylor or someone else.

"Isabelle? The girl heard a voice full of surprise and smiled. It was Ana.

Anastasia rushed into the kitchen and immediately ran to hug Isabelle. You see, even though Isabelle and Christian were on bad terms, she and Ana had quite a good relationship. Isabelle liked Ana a lot.

The girls pulled away and Anastasia pulled a chair and sat down beside Isabelle. "What a surprise," She said, her voice was still full of surprise. "So, how are you doing? And what are you doing here?" Anastasia asked as Mrs. Jones quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving the girls to talk alone.

"Well, I came to take my things." Isabelle said and started eating her cake again. The smile disappeared from Ana's face as soon as she heard these words. Deep down she had hoped that perhaps Isabelle came back, perhaps Isabelle and Christian will stop the war and be together again but on the other hand Anastasia understood Isabelle: she couldn't just simply forget what Christian had done to her and act like nothing had happened. It wasn't an option.

"Oh," It was all Anastasia managed to say.

"Why are you back so early? Grandma said that I won't meet anyone because you all work till 5pm." Isabelle said after a while of silence.

"I don't feel very well, my head is killing me and I'm sick but I will not miss an opportunity to eat this delicious cake," Ana said, giggling and started eating the cake too.

The girls ate in silence when they heard how someone unlocked the door. Isabelle immediately stopped eating and looked up with her wide eyes. She wanted to leave the house as soon as possible. Inside her head she prayed that it wasn't Christian.

They heard footsteps and Isabelle looked at Ana and met her worried look. That answered all the questions. It was Christian. She almost jumped from her chair and looked around quickly, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"I have to go," She muttered but there was no way she could leave the apartment without him noticing, he probably already had seen the suitcases and knew that she was there.

Christian entered the kitchen and everything froze. He immediately saw Isabelle. But Isabelle wasn't looking at him. She looked down at the floor. She couldn't face him, not after everything what had happened recently.

You see, Christian had kind of changed. He finally really cared for Isabelle and learned how to show it. He called every single evening to Grace just to ask how Isabelle was doing. He came there every weekend to see her but she wouldn't leave her room. He even had come to her after school, just to see her, but she said that she was too busy to talk to him. He did everything in his power to win her back.

And it was very hard for Isabelle. She wanted to forgive him and return home, even though it didn't feel like home anymore. She wanted to try again, to give him a chance but something inside her head didn't let her do it. She kept remember all those years when she was nothing to him. She remembered all those time when he wasn't there for her: she had finished primary school, and he wasn't there. She had sung in the school's concert, and he wasn't there. She had finished secondary school, and he wasn't there either. He was never there and those memories chased her. She kept telling herself that after she comes back, he would be the same. He wouldn't care anymore. He wouldn't be there for her. Everything would be just the same and she didn't want that.

"I should go home," Isabelle muttered and, looking down at the floor, she started walking to doorway where Christian was standing and watching her.

"Isabelle," He said as she walked to him and he didn't let her go out of the room. "Sweetheart, please, let's talk," He asked gently. During those months, he had learned how to communicate with Isabelle: all his therapy with Dr. Flynn he was talking just about Isabelle and how could he possibly get her back. He just couldn't let her go.

"No," Isabelle said quietly, not looking at him. She felt tears filling her eyes because she really wanted to hug him. She was tired of fighting with herself and him, she was tired of all that drama but she just couldn't forgive him.

"Please," He said again but Isabelle just shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk to him.

"I have to go, grandma will be worried," She said and wanted to push him away from the doorway and suddenly he hugged her. And the world around them stopped. Nothing was important anymore. Everything seemed so easy.

Hesitantly, she hugged him back. And that moment she broke down. The tears started streaming down her face as she hugged Christian tighter and tighter. She couldn't help but started sobbing. It was probably the most important thing in her life: her father's hug.

"Shh," Christian whispered into her ear, stroking her back. He had to fight back his emotions because he was about to cry too. He couldn't believe that after all those years, after all the drama, after everything what had happened to them, he was holding his daughter into his embrace again. He couldn't be happier.

"I've got you, baby," He whispered and hugged her tighter, resting his head on her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier but I was so busy with school and personal life, I just didn't have time to write. Also, my motivation was dissapeared but thank God it's back. So, here is a new chapter. Please, let me know what you think about it! Every single comment makes me very happy, thank you for commenting guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY.**

_**Chapter 11**_

_"__Daddy, I miss you" _

_"__Go to sleep, I'm fucking busy," _

Isabelle couldn't help but started pushing Christian away. She couldn't forgive him. She shouldn't do that because he had hurt her too much. He had pushed her away every single time she needed him and it couldn't be forgiven so easily.

"Isabelle," Christian said as he felt Isabelle pushing him away. She had stopped crying but he didn't want to let her go. It felt so good having her in his arms.

"No, No," The girl muttered, pushing him away. "I have to go, grandma is worrying," She tried to search for excuse to escape from there. She didn't feel strong enough to be there and face him.

"Please, Isabelle," Christian tried again but Isabelle pushed him away and ran out of the room.

She didn't even take her suitcases when she rushed out of the apartment, shutting the door loudly behind herself.

"Isabelle," Christian said but he heard how the door was shut. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, nervously. Everything was so fucked up.

"It's okay," Anastasia said, finding her voice. She was in the room all the time. She saw everything: it felt like she was watching some dramatic movie.

She quickly wiped away the tears which were rolling down her cheeks and stood up and walked to Christian. He pulled her in a tight hug. "She will understand, she needs time," Ana whispered, wrapping her arms around him too.

"I hope so," Christian said, kissing on top of Anastasia's head.

He had no other choice, just hope.

Isabelle was sitting in her room and staring at the blank wall in front of her. All her thoughts were about the things which had happened. And even though it was 2 AM, she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

She couldn't believe that he had hugged her and let her cry into his embrace. It was something that she hadn't believe would ever happen. Everything seemed so surreal. Had he really changed?

She hugged her knees and started rocking herself back and forth. Christian wasn't the same Christian she knew. He had become someone else, he was a better person and Isabelle knew it but something inside her head still didn't let forgive him. But she knew that one day she will have to do it.

She felt tears filling her eyes but she angrily wiped them away. She didn't want a life like that. She wanted to be a happy person, she didn't want to cry or be a drama queen. Sometimes she even felt like she was in a Spanish melodrama.

Sighing, she laid down and closed her eyes. Finally, she shut down her thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

Isabelle was laying on her bed, awake for hours but she couldn't get up. The sadness was back and she didn't see the reason of trying again. She turned to the other side and sighed, looking at the blank wall. She had made a huge progress and here she was again: laying in her bed and hoping that she will die soon.

Suddenly the door opened widely and someone walked in. Isabelle didn't bother to look who it was because no one would enter her room except Grace.

"Good morning, or I should say afternoon," A voice filled the room, making Isabelle's eyes open widely. It couldn't be true, could it?

She hesitantly turned around and blinked for a few times: she was thinking that it was just a dream because he couldn't be here. Or maybe?..

Isabelle rubbed her eyes, still not believing them. She looked at the person again, and shook her head. It was Christian. But what was he doing here? And why was he here? Didn't he hate her?

Isabelle watched as he sat down on the edge of her bed and gave her a small smile.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Isabelle finally found her voice. Her body was almost shaking from… what? Happiness? Sadness? Truth be told, she didn't know it herself.

"You never want to get out of your room, so this time I came here." He said, shrugging. "Okay, so now I give you 10 minutes to get ready, I will be waiting for you downstairs." He stated, looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"W-What?" Isabelle stuttered.

"We're going to the zoo." Christian stood up from the bed and started walking out of the room, leaving Isabelle speechless. When he reached the door, he turned to Isabelle, who was sitting in her bed stunned. "This time I won't fuck up, Belle," he said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind himself.

Isabelle sat calmly for a few moments, trying to absorb the information she just had got. Christian was taking her to the zoo. For the first time in her life they were going somewhere.

She couldn't help but grinned widely as she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Exactly after 10 minutes, Isabelle came out of the room. She started walking down the stairs but then she heard that Grace was talking with Christian. And although she wasn't very curious, she quietly leaned against the wall and listened to their conversations.

"Christian, she needs time. You have no idea how much you have hurt her. Just be patient and give her all the space she needs," Isabelle heard Grace saying. She wondered what Christian had said before but then she heard his reply.

"I know, I know. But I'm really sorry, really. And I'm trying to fix it." He paused for a moment, taking deep breath in, "But I promise to you, this time I will get her back. I don't care what I have to do. I won't lose my daughter." He said and Isabelle heard how he started walking, so she pretended that she was walking down the stairs.

"In time," Christian said with a smile. Isabelle returned a smile.

"Bye, grandma," Isabelle said, waving to Grace before they left the house.

All the way they were quiet. Christian was concentrated on the road and thinking, while Isabelle looked out of the window, thinking too. She thought about what Christian had said to her and what she had heard. Everything made her so confused, sad and happy at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Christian's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face him.

"I'm fine," She said with a small smile on her face.

After that, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them and Isabelle looked out of the window again. She wanted to make a conversation, and Christian wanted that, but they just didn't know how to communicate with each other after so many years.

"Where's Ana?" Isabelle asked after a while of silence. It was the only normal question, which popped into her head.

"She decided to visit her mom, so she's in Georgia for a week," Christian said and Isabelle nodded her head.

What, if he had come to her just because he was bored?

Shaking her head, Isabelle pushed that thought away. No, he didn't come just because he was bored. He loved her… or maybe not?

For the rest of the way, Isabelle was silent. She was deep in thoughts, again.

"Let's sit down," Isabelle said as they came into the area, where were benches. They were walking around the zoo for almost 2 hours and Isabelle got really tired.

Isabelle collapsed on the bench, sighing. She had never thought that spending time with Christian would be so fun. Of course, at first it was uncomfortable, but then they started joking and somehow they ended up having a really good time.

"Thank you for today," Isabelle said as Christian sat beside her. He gave her a smile before leaning against the bench and looked up to the sky.

"It was probably the best day in my life," He said quietly.

"Oh, why?" Isabelle asked, looking at him. She kind of knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him saying it. She wanted to be sure.

"Because I saw you smiling, I heard you laughing, I spent my day with you." He turned to her and smiled, "And you have no idea how much it means to me. I know I fucked up badly, if I was you, I wouldn't forgive me. Damn, I wouldn't even want to see that person but here you are. Sitting with me, laughing. And I know you're hurt, you probably still hate me, but I don't care. I want to get you back, Belle. I don't care what I have to do or how long I have to try. I'm ready to do everythi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Isabelle wrapped her hands tightly around his torso, surprising him. He quickly recovered and hugged her back, a big smile forming on his face.

Isabelle closed her eyes tightly and let the tears roll down her cheeks. And for the first time in a really long time, it wasn't sad tears. She was crying from happiness. Although it was just a small thing, it was nothing compared to what he had done to her, but to her it meant a lot. It meant that he really had changed and she didn't care what changed him: Ana, Grace or he did it himself. She was just happy that finally, the most important human in her life loved her, or tried to do so.

"Shh," Christian whispered, kissing on top of her head.

"You have no idea what it means to me," Isabelle said, pulling away and wiping away the tears. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, shaking her head. _It was too soon. _

They sat in silence, both not knowing what to say again. Isabelle was ready to say that she forgave him but then the memories came back and she couldn't do that. The fear, that he will leave her behind again, took over her, and she didn't say anything. She needed to be sure that he wasn't lying.

"Maybe we should go home," Isabelle murmured after a while.

"Sure," Christian said, trying to hide the disappointment from his face. He wanted to spend with Isabelle as much time as he could, but he wouldn't force her. He was happy that she let him spend with him at least a few hours. That was already a big step.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," Christian said when they were on their way home.

"Thank you , too. It was an awesome day," Isabelle answered and the silence filled the car again. "Let's turn the radio on, I hate rides without music," After a while she said, making Christian smile.

At least, he knew one thing about his daughter.

He nodded and turned on the radio. The quiet music filled the car making Isabelle's eyes widen. It was playing Coldplay's "Paradise", her favorite song, so she started to sing along with them, making Christian smile widely. He had never seen her like that and it was the best view for him.

"It's my favorite song," She said and continued singing.

Christian smiled and turned to the road with a huge smile on his face. Damn, it was just one day, one day, which he spent with his daughter, but it felt like nothing had happened and they always had a relationship like this.

He hoped that maybe one day they will really have a relationship like this. One day. And to achieve this, he chose a good way.


End file.
